


Let's get to something (That's in between both of us)

by black_cat098



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, is this a self reflection of what i wish i was doing?, it sure fuckin is!, the whole thing is just them making out, this literally has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cat098/pseuds/black_cat098
Summary: She knew it was a risk, making out with Chloe in Chloe’s room, that is, but shit could you really blame her? It had been three months of stolen kisses and gentle touches and in Beca’s opinion, that was three months way too long.





	Let's get to something (That's in between both of us)

She knew it was a risk, making out with Chloe in Chloe’s room, that is, but shit could you really blame her? It had been three months of stolen kisses and gentle touches and in Beca’s opinion, that was three months way too long.

So here they were, Beca having pressed Chloe up against her bedroom door and her laptop blaring some playlist she doesn’t remember making. Chloe had her held fast by the waist, slanting her mouth in just the right way, making Beca gasp and Chloe taking it as an opportunity to reacquaint her tongue with Beca’s.

Beca was helpless against the insistent press of Chloe’s lips and soft swipes of her tongue against her own, letting herself get walked backwards to Chloe’s bed. Feeling her knees hit the edge of the bed, Beca broke the kiss with a gasp, keeping her forehead pressed against Chloe’s and her eyes shut.

Beca could feel Chloe nuzzling at the side of her face with her nose, felt it sliding down, her lips ghosting down her cheek, pausing briefly to nip at her ear lobe. A shiver ran down Beca’s spine, causing Chloe to smile widely and giggle softly as she made her way down to the underside of Beca’s jaw.

Pouting, Beca tipped her head back, exposing the plain of her neck to her girlfriend. She wasn’t however, expecting Chloe to skip over her neck entirely only to sink her teeth right into the point where her neck met her shoulder. She groaned heavily as Chloe soothed the bite with her tongue gently.

‘Babe, shh, everyone’s home,’ Chloe mumbled softly into her neck, pressing soft kisses on and around the bite mark she’d just left.

‘Well maybe if you didn’t do shit li – ah fuck, Chlo.’ Chloe had sunk her teeth back into Beca’s shoulder, having pushed the strap of her tank top and bra off her shoulder giving her more skin to work with. ‘You bitch,’ groaned Beca keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Chloe, running her free hand through her hair. Chloe was smiling into her shoulder again, slowly applying pressure to Beca’s body to encourage her to fall back onto the bed. She flopped on her back rather ungracefully, watching Chloe grin and laugh at her, and shuffled down the bed till her head found one of the multitudes of pillows Chloe kept on it.

The look of adoration Chloe gave her while biting her lip, would’ve made any other previous version of Beca shy away, but not this one. This one returned the look with just as much love in her eyes and lifted her arms to make little grabbing motions at Chloe with her hands, inviting her to come into her arms.

Chloe toed off her shoes and then clambered onto the bed, bracketing Beca’s hips with her knees as she straddled her. Beca’s hands immediately fell to her thighs, with Chloe’s falling to rest on top of them.

‘You’re so beautiful Chlo,’ Beca said before she could even think about stopping herself. She watched the flush slowly creep up her girlfriend’s cheeks and her attempt at supressing her smile. ‘Seriously, I can’t believe how beautiful you are,’ Beca continued sitting up, keeping Chloe in her lap. She lifted Chloe’s hand to press a soft kiss to the tiny ladybug tattoo imprinted there on the inside of her wrist, and felt Chloe’s fingers curl around her jaw. Chloe swallowed heavily, before pressing a kiss to her mouth, pulling back from Beca, letting her chase her with her mouth.

Beca fused their mouths together, one of her hands getting lost in soft long hair, the other slipping up underneath the back of Chloe’s shirt. Chloe hums softly in approval of the fingertips tracing up and down her spine. Chloe’s hands start moving from where they were locked behind Beca’s neck and trace along her arms, down her sides, across her back.

Beca pulls her down so they’re both lying prone on the bed and it suddenly feels like someone’s turned the heating up unbearably high, especially with Chloe kissing at her neck and pressing her hands higher and higher up the front of her top. Beca arches her back into Chloe letting her push her tank top up and then shuffles to let it be pulled over her head and thrown across the room somewhere. It’s at this point she realises she’s let this go too far but can’t bring herself to stop it because Chloe’s kissed down her chest sucking light red marks into her skin. Beca’s grip tightens in Chloe’s hair as Chloe starts on a mark that will definitely show for days to come and brings the back of her other hand to her mouth to muffle the whimpers she can’t help but make.

Beca knows she’s going to look like she’s been mauled in a few hours, but pulls Chloe back up to her, desperate for more kisses. As they kiss Beca finally finds a spare moment between panting into Chloe’s mouth to start unbuttoning her shirt. The soft moan of approval from Chloe as she works spurs her on to move a little quicker, careful not to rip any buttons off, she’s still not sure if her girlfriend’s forgiven her for the last time she got impatient. Chloe’s shrugging off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor somewhere and Beca feels her shiver against her as they finally get the skin on skin contact they’d been looking for.

As her hands slide down her girlfriend’s toned stomach, fingertips catching on the slight ridges of her abs, she hears a moan, but can’t quite place who it came from. She is, however, sure that she’s the one making that obscene noise when Chloe grinds down on her. Hard. Beca can hear her girlfriend’s breath hitch in her throat when her fingers catch on the waistband of her denim shorts. She lets her hand stay there until Chloe’s honest to god growls right into her ear. Beca pops the button and drags the zipper down and whines, tossing her head back when she sees that of course her girlfriend is a matching set of underwear, baby blue.

‘Like what you see Becs?’ Chloe says in a low voice. Beca swallows, throat bobbing, and finally looks up. Chloe’s lips are kiss-swollen and her chest and cheeks are covered in a soft flush, she’s looking down at Beca through hooded eyes and has her bottom lip caught in her teeth. Her hair is all mussed up from Beca constantly running her fingers through it, she looks like a goddess, a ravaged one, but a goddess all the same.

‘You know I always do babe.’

And then they’re kissing again, so caught up in each other and unable to hear anything but the sounds they’re making and nothing else over Beca’s playlist neither of them hear Chloe’s bedroom door swing open and Stacie, dragging Emily behind her into the room.

‘Chlo, Legacy has emergency boy trouble…’ Stacie starts, her eyes widening and jaw dropping, watching Beca and Chloe spring apart and Beca start scrambling around for her missing clothes with Beca hissing expletives, and Chloe asking why the fuck Stacie never learnt to knock before entering a room, and the two new arrivals both find their voices at the same time.

‘Holy Fuck!’

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my g– I didn’t see anything I swear!’

Emily’s covering her eyes with a hand, the other held loosely at the wrist by Stacie who’s sporting the biggest shit eating grin Beca’s ever seen. Beca’s slipped her tank top back on and thrown Chloe her shirt to her, which Chloe promptly ignores. Chloe’s standing up, glaring at the intruders, and Beca is almost certain she’s about to pass out on the floor immediately because Chloe is still not wearing a shirt, hasn’t bothered buttoning up her shorts and looks so angry with her arms crossed. It’s possibly one of the hottest things Beca’s ever had the privilege of seeing.

‘So how long has this been going on for huh?’ Stacie smirks pointing a finger between the two of them.

‘Right now? Like half an hour.’ Chloe all but spits, still unimpressed. Beca rolls her eyes and sighs.

Emily takes that as her turn to interrupt begging Stacie to just go back downstairs with her and that they can come talk to Chloe later because she’s clearly, very busy right now.

‘3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days.’ Beca says catching herself off guard.

Stacie laughs, ‘Well shit it’s about time hey congratulations for finally getting your head out of your ass,’ before making a whipping noise in Beca’s direction.

‘Fuck off Conrad.’

‘I’m telling everyone and you can’t stop me!’

‘Stacie no!’

‘Uh actually Stacie yes, because you two traumatised little Legacy here, who had to see her parents getting it on.’

Beca and Chloe both cringe, mumbling apologies at Emily who quickly tells them that its fine while looking straight at the ceiling. They know she won’t be able to make eye contact with either of them for the next couple of days and they are totally fine with that. Stacie pulls Emily back out of the room and onto the landing, not before winking at them and letting them know it’s safe for them to resume their previous activities. When the door finally clicked shut behind them, Beca shuffled into Chloe’s open arms and pressed her nose into the crook of her neck.

‘You don’t mind that the know do you?’ Chloe asks her gently. Beca makes a non-committal noise and shrugs.

‘They were gonna find out anyway, besides I’m kinda bored of the whole sneaking around thing.’ Chloe hums at that and pulls them back to the bed.

From just outside the door, they can hear Stacie and Emily arguing over whether or not to tell the rest of the Bellas.

‘Stacie no, just leave it oh my g-’

‘GUYS BHLOE ARE DATING!’

Chloe giggles and Beca can feel it reverberate around her chest where her head is resting. They hear what must be Stacie and Emily running down the stairs as well as whoever else had been upstairs. The voices of the Bella’s are just quiet enough that Beca and Chloe can pretend not to hear them.

That is until they hear CR yell, ‘You bitches all owe me twenty bucks!’

**Author's Note:**

> uh im new here you can find me on tumblr/twitter @ van_egmonds
> 
> title's from fkwtu by Fortunes. and thank you to b for sorta beta'ing and encouraging me to post this.


End file.
